


Prophecy

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Meet Ugly [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chosen Ones AU, Highschool AU, M/M, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Prompt: A prophecy said that we’ll save the world together but I’ll be damned if I enjoy your company while we do because you insulted my best friend the first time we met
Relationships: Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Series: Meet Ugly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Prophecy

_ Watch well for Joker’s Pride, _

_ To reunite with Despair’s Tide. _

_ For two halves must become one, _

_ Or else of survivors here shall be none. _

_ Marked the same shall ye be, _

_ Unlike any others around thee. _

_ For before the end of Hallow’s Eve, _

_ Thou must face the Dark One’s siege, _

_ To safeguard this town of Briar’s Leave._

_ A weapon thou have that thy enemy has not, _

_ An item burning bright and hot. _

_ So come together, heroes bold, _

_ To shine at last as true gold. _

* * *

“This is such bullshit!” Hobbie screeched as he sent another monster flying with his borrowed lacrosse stick. “I have an English paper due in two days!”

“Aw, is the teacher’s pet actually behind? Weren’t you bragging about getting all your assignments done early last month?”

Hobbie let out another sound of enraged frustration as Janson’s baseball bat knocked the head off one of the identical looking monster minions. The small pragmatic voice that lived in the back of his head noted that they were making good progress towards Mord Thackeray’s fortress. They had already breached the magical barrier, stormed across the drawbridge, and only had a few more steps to climb before the reached the main entrance.

The silvery light of the full moon overhead was sudden blocked by several pairs of beating wings. As new monsters flew down towards him, Hobbie gathered his rage and frustration (and the fear he was trying to ignore) and let it erupt. The black anti-light he’d only just started to understand how to use swept out around him and tore through the monsters, ground and air-based alike. 

Janson cackled and swung his bat again, aiming at the few monsters that had escaped the anti-light. Painfully bright orange energy followed the bat in a brilliant arc and dissolved every monster it hit.

Silence fell, broken only by the sound of panting coming from the two teenaged boys.

“Ready to go face down Mr. Spookims?”

Hobbie paused midstep. “I dare you to call him that to his face.”

“I’ll pay you five bucks if you make mocking sounds afterwards.”

“Done.” 

They reached the battered wooden doors and paused again. 

“I still hate you,” Hobbie growled.

Janson rolled his eyes. “Just accept that Celchu is a jerk and needed to be called out. Geez, but you hold a grudge.”

“There’s calling someone out, and then there’s _ you.” _ The strange swooping birthmark on Hobbie’s shoulder blade began to itch. It was just out of reach, damn it. Thackeray’s magic always made it itch and he _ couldn’t scratch it. _ Out of the corner of his eyes, Janson absent-mindedly scratched his upper arm. Bastard. It wasn’t fair.

“I don’t suppose you figured out what the weapon we’re supposed to have is? I mean, I have some ideas but they’re not exactly concrete.”

“Hate. I absolutely hate you. My hate for you burns like a thousand suns.”

Janson was definitely insane because that made him laugh.

“Oh, Mr. Spookums, we’re he~re,” Janson called out as he pushed open the door. 

“Spo-o-okums,” Hobbie drawled with some additional nonsense sounds. 

Mord Thackeray, Lord of Night, Ruler of Chaos, Master of the Dark Flame, and Manipulator of Fate let out a series of cries he probably thought sounded threatening but actually reminded Hobbie of his first grade class’s pet gerbil. 

Fluffpaw had hated him, so Hobbie had heard that sound of squeaky chittered loathing a lot.

“Fools! I will destroy you both!”

“Like hell! We have school tomorrow!” Hobbie shouted, holding Tycho’s lacrosse stick in front of him like a sword. “I have two tests this week, an essay to finish, and a swim team meeting!”

“I’m supposed to be helping make props for the fall musical,” Janson added. “Plus, this weekend is Homecoming.”

“Homecoming? You will never return home!” boomed the gerbil-like lord of evil.

“What do you care about Homecoming?” Hobbie asked. The tip of the lacrosse stick lowered to the ground. “Who would be insane enough to go with you.”

Janson looked up at the ceiling of the castle and its fathomless heights. He looked… nervous?

“Well. I was. Um. Wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

Hobbie’s cheeks erupted with sudden heat. “I _ hate _ you,” he insisted. 

“I hate you too,” Janson said. Their eyes met. Janson was biting his lower lip and looked like he was going to be sick.

“We’re supposed to have matching shirts,” Hobbie blurted out. 

Janson brightened. “I found some in a closet at home! They’re _ Lord of the Rings _shirts but with dogs instead of people. Totally retro. I think they were my mom’s.”

“I’m not driving out to your family farm to pick up a shirt.”

“Oh, please. Mom would let you move in if you wanted. Plus, she wants to keep helping us with our powers.”

“Assuming we still have them after this.”

“How _ dare _ you _ ignore me?” _ Mord Thackeray shrieked. 

More gerbil sounds. A giggle slipped out before Hobbie could suppress it. Janson’s expression brightened into a look Hobbie had come to loathe over the past few months.

He wanted nothing more than to wipe it off Janson’s smug face. 

Hobbie grabbed Janson’s shoulder and dragged him around until they were facing each other. Without letting himself hesitate, he leaned forward and kissed him. 

There was a clatter as Janson’s bat hit the floor and Hobbie could feel the lacrosse stick biting into his hand. His heart was pounding hard enough to rip its way out of his chest and he was suddenly highly conscious that he didn’t have much experience at this. 

Janson probably had plenty. 

He didn’t seem to mind.

They fell apart, eyes wide and panting. Then Janson grabbed his head and pulled him close again. 

This time, Hobbie felt his power surge, anti-light erupting out of. The heat of Janson’s powers similarly exploded, the incandescent orange so bright Hobbie could see it through his closed eyelids. 

Unseen by both of them, their powers merged around them, the anti-light tempering the orange light into something new - something brilliant and unfathomably powerful.

The gold light flooded through the magical keep, exposing every shadow while Mord Thackeray screamed. It grew and grew until the castle began to dissolve, the dark stone unable to withstand shining gold.

When Hobbie and Janson parted, they stood not inside a dark magical keep, but instead the abandoned factory on the edge of town. 

“Uh, we won?” Janson said. His voice squeaked as he stared around them with wide eyes. 

Hobbie took a deep breath, then bent down and picked up Janson’s bat. The battle marks were still there but the dark clay-like stains were gone. Gripping it by the barrel, he slammed it into Janson’s chest. 

“Bring the shirts to school tomorrow so I can see them,” he ordered. 

Janson clutched the bat. “Okay.”

“And you have to apologize to Tycho tomorrow.”

“What?”

“If you don’t, I’ll never speak to you again!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll apologize for putting dye in his gym shampoo. I still think he needs to pull that stick out of his ass.”

“Janson,” Hobbie hissed. 

“I said I’d apologize!”

“You better!”

After a few moments of fidgeting, Janson pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He then rotated the screen so Hobbie could see the time. 

“Want to go get ice cream?”

“... Only if you help me figure out how to fix Tycho’s lacrosse stick.”

“I can do that.” 

They started making their way out of the ruined factory. Janson grabbed his hand and Hobbie clutched tight to him, feeling more than a little rattled. 

“We’ll tell him we were jumped by muggers. Ten of ‘em! And we fought them all off!”

“Seriously?”

“Okay, fine. Mountain lion attack!”

“In the middle of town?”

“It could happen!”

The bickering was easy and familiar, something they’d been doing for months ever since their birthmarks had flared with power and Mord Thackeray manifested his dark castle to begin his invasion of their world. 

Hobbie thought it would have been better for Thackeray to start his invasion somewhere besides rural Indiana, but what did he know? He wasn’t an evil overlord. 

At least all his free time wasn’t going to be spent training and trying to resist the urge to shove Janson’s head through a fence. He could actually do his homework now.

As they stepped out into the open air, Janson grinned and him and tugged him towards his junker car. Hobbie felt his stomach flip at that smile. 

Things definitely weren’t going to go back to the way they were.

And Hobbie thought he might be okay with that.


End file.
